Skills:Groves
GROVES Groves is the skill of interacting with the great forests of Imperian. It will allow you to establish a private Grove from which you will base your power. Groves absorb and accumulate sunlight, which you use to power the abilities. Every night, you will lose some of the sunlight, as the Grove must maintain itself even when everything else is sleeping soundly. Further, most abilities in Groves will use up some of this sunlight energy. Before you can make a Grove of your own, you must use your abilities to discover an unclaimed forest location. Think about it wisely, for this is permanent until you reach great power in this skill. SKILLS *Perceive Determine if a room is an Druidic grove. *Imprint Choose a location as your Druidic grove. *Energy Determine how much sunlight your grove has stored. *Who Sense who is in your grove environment. *Status Discover information on the status of your grove. *Look See through the eyes of a forest into a distant location. *Shake Send a tremor throughout your grove. *Elevate Ascend into the treetops. *Watch Command your grove to report certain activity within it. *Eject Toss all but yourself out of your grove. *Cage Command the branches of your grove to seal it closed. *Return Return instantly to your grove. *Eyes Locate everyone in the same environment as your grove. *Naturewatch Know all entry and exit from the environment. *Seal Prevent night-time draining sunlight from your grove. *Tend Lovingly caring for your grove. *Vigour Absorb energy from your grove directly into your body. *Mountains Create an affinity with the Mountains and Hills. *Screen Raise a screen against telepathy within your grove. *Roots Secure yourself to the ground with tree roots. *Preservation For one year, shield your grove from damage. *Smudge Remove ground-based runes from your Grove. *Quarterstaff Summon a Druidic quarterstaff from your grove. *Calling Call your loyal creatures back to your grove. *Swamp Create an affinity with the hidden swamps. *Thorns Give life to the surrounding undergrowth to harm your foes. *Track Constantly track the movement of someone. *Portal Open a portal to your grove for another. *Entangle Command your grove to bind your enemies. *Summon After a time, bring anyone to your grove. *Flow Slip instantly from your grove to nearby players. *Beach Create an affinity with the beaches and oceans. *Cure Cure someone of an affliction. *Isolation Send everyone in your room to the Grove of Isolation *Channel Transfer energy to another Druid's grove. *Trap Form a cage of branches around anyone in the forest. *Sever Erase your imprint permanently from your grove. *Rain Conjuring a magical shower of rejuvenating rain. *Fertility Speed herb growth throughout the area. *Exorcise Drive entities of Hell from your grove. *Storage Hide your precious items in your grove. *Lightning During a storm, strike at your foe from the heavens. *Clearskies Clear the skies to reveal the heavens. *Concealment Hide all those within your grove from prying eyes. *DarkForest Create an affinity with the forbidden forests. *Flash Send a flash of revealing light about your grove. *Sharing Granting the use of your grove to your allies. *Gate Open a gateway of light. *Rainstorm Soak the forest with the healing rains. *Hive Create a hive of stinging bees to defend your Grove. *Rejuvenate Restore an exterminated room to its natural state. *Displacement Swap places with a target. *Canopy Increase upper tree growth. *Hinder Call upon the land to impede the progress of a foe. *Tundra Create an affinity with the frozen tundras. *Barrier Tap into the earth to enable an impenetrable defense. *Naturebinding Prevent all entry and exit from the area. *Resurrection Restore yourself or a friend to life. *Guardian Summon an earth golem to guard your grove. *Dampen Destroy Mage vibrations in your grove. *Snowstorm Cover the forest in a powerful blizzard. *Hypercure Constant healing of afflictions. *Maelstrom Use the power of the storm to slay enemies of the forest. *Desert Create an affinity with the scorching deserts. *Evolution Extend your affinity with the land. *Portability The ultimate expression of the bond with your Grove. Groves - Perceive Syntax: PERCEIVE Use this ability to discover if a location has been claimed as a Grove or not. Groves - Imprint Syntax: IMPRINT Once you have discovered a vacant location, this ability may be used to claim it as your own. Be warned: this bond is nearly permanent and may only be undone by you and only when you have reached a high level of skill in Groves. You will only be able to imprint forest and jungle locations to begin with, but as your skill grows, so will your ability to imprint other types of environments. Syntax: GROVE ENERGY By communing with your Grove, you may discover how much sunlight energy remains. Groves - Who Syntax: GROVE WHO This ability will cause your grove to report on the presence of other players that are in the same environement. Groves - Status Syntax: GROVE STATUS Use this ability to discover various pieces of information on the status of your Grove. Groves - Look Syntax: GROVE LOOK Use this ability to view a location that another player is standing in. Groves - Shake Syntax: GROVE SHAKE If there are any players in the trees in your Grove, this will shake them out. Groves - Elevate Syntax: GROVE ELEVATE Using this ability, you may rise into the trees. Once there, you may travel normally, using DOWN to leave the trees. Groves - Watch Syntax: GROVE WATCH/UNWATCH GROVE LISTEN/UNLISTEN This strange ability will allow you to share a mental kinship with others in your Grove. It will cause you to recieve much information that would normally be seen only by the individual players in your Grove. UNWATCH will stop you watching again. Listening requires the same exact powers as watch, but results in your grove only reporting sounds to you rather than all actions. Groves - Eject Syntax: GROVE EJECT With this ability, you may cause the wilderness in your Grove to throw out all in it, save for yourself. Groves - Cage Syntax: GROVE CAGE Using this ability, you may close it off to entry and exit. With it, you may prevent others from entering it via normal movement, as well as stopping most projectiles from entering. UNCAGE will turn this off. Syntax: GROVE RETURN When activated, this ability will cause you to return to your Grove from anywhere in the same environment. Groves - Eyes Syntax: GROVE EYES Grove eyes will, like GROVE WHO, tell you who is in the same environment, with the added advantage of telling you where they are. Groves - Naturewatch Syntax: GROVE NATUREWATCH ON/OFF This ability will allow you to know anytime a player enters or exits from the area. Groves - Seal Syntax: GROVE SEAL For one Imperian month, this ability will seal off your Grove from nighttime energy loss. Groves - Tend Syntax: GROVE TEND Though this is only useable once an Imperian year, it will add ten percent to the sunlight energy in your grove. Groves - Vigour Syntax: GROVE VIGOUR With vigour, you may heal yourself with the accumulated energy of your Grove. Groves - Mountains This constant skill allows you to GROVE IMPRINT in a mountainous room. Groves - Screen Syntax: GROVE SCREEN While this ability is active, your Grove will be safe from those attempting to gain a telepathic lock on you. Groves - Roots Syntax: GROVE ROOTS While using this ability, you will be secured to the ground and none of the various abilities that attempt to lift a target will succeed on you. Groves - Preservation Syntax: GROVE PRESERVATION For one Imperian year, this ability will render your Grove immune to damage from certain abilities. Groves - Smudge Syntax: GROVE SMUDGE With this ability, you may command your Grove to remove a rune from it. Groves - Quarterstaff Syntax: GROVE QUARTERSTAFF Using this ability, you will gain a quarterstaff from the heart of a tree in your Grove. You may then SHARPEN QUARTERSTAFF to sharpen it. Once sharpened, you may STAB . You may also SPIN QUARTERSTAFF to conjure an aura of protection against physical and magical damage. TAP QUARTERSTAFF will turn your quarterstaff into a source of light. WHIRL QUARTERSTAFF will reveal many hidden or cloaked people that may be in your location. PUNCTURE SHIELD will allow you to use a sharpened quarterstaff to cut through your opponent's shield. It is rumoured that there are other abilities that may be performed with your quarterstaff, including one to create a slightly more powerful aura of protection. Groves - Calling Syntax: GROVE CALLING This ability will call all creatures loyal to you back to your Grove. Grove - Swamp This constant ability will allow you to GROVE IMPRINT in a Swamp room. Groves - Thorns Syntax: GROVE THORNS This nasty ability will cause anyone that is your enemy to be damaged constantly by semi-conscious, thorny vines living in your Grove. Groves - Track Syntax: GROVE TRACK GROVE TRACK OFF Using this ability, you may track a player's movement. Groves - Portal Syntax: GROVE PORTAL With this ability, you can create a portal to any player in the same area. The portal is, however, one-way and may not be used to go to the player. Groves - Entangle Syntax: GROVE ENTANGLE This ability will only work in your grove, not in a shared grove. It will cause vines to periodically shoot out and entangle anyone on your enemies list that is in your grove either on the ground or in the trees. Groves - Summon Syntax: GROVE SUMMON With this ability, you may begin the process of summoning any player in the same area as your grove. It will take a small amount of time, during which the player may escape the summoning by moving. Groves - Flow Syntax: GROVE FLOW With this ability, you may instantly travel from your Grove to anyone in the same environment. Groves - Beach This constant ability allows you to GROVE IMPRINT in a Beach room. Groves - Cure Syntax: GROVE CURE or GROVE CURE Cure will allow you to cure yourself or a player of a random affliction. Groves - Isolation Syntax: GROVE ISOLATION This powerful ability will take you, and anyone following in your Grove to a secret Grove with exits to many places in the land. Be warned though, that it is quite expensive in sunlight energy. While in Isolation, you cannot exit isolation to any room with an environment that you do not have an affinity to. Groves - Channel Syntax: GROVE CHANNEL GROVE CHANNEL OFF This ability will allow you to transfer sunlight energy from one Grove to another. Both you and the target player must be standing in your respective Groves. Groves - Trap Syntax: GROVE TRAP This is a more powerful version of Cage. It allows you to form a cage around anyone, anywhere in the same environment. Groves - Sever Syntax: GROVE SEVER This ability will permanently sever the link with your Grove. All sunlight energy in your Grove will be lost. Groves - Rain Syntax: GROVE RAIN By calling a refreshing rain into your Grove, you will cause everyone in the Grove to experience relatively rapid refreshing of endurance. Grove Rain can only be used once per month. Groves - Fertility Syntax: GROVE FERTILITY Grove fertility will, temporarily, triple plant growth in your grove. Groves - Exorcise Syntax: GROVE EXORCISE With this ability, you may command your grove to regularly exorcise demons from the grove, driving them back to the Demon Plane. The presence of a Demon Minion (a type of Demon) will prevent this from working. Groves - Lightning Syntax: GROVE LIGHTNING During a storm, you will be able to call down a lightning strike on any player that is outside and in your area. This is a powerful ability, so use it wisely. Groves - Clearskies Syntax: GROVE CLEARSKIES This skill will force clear skies and good weather in even the worst weather conditions. Groves - Concealment Syntax: GROVE CONCEALMENT Use this ability to conceal your grove from the prying eyes of all but the Gods themselves. Grove - DarkForest This constant ability allows you to GROVE IMPRINT in a Dark Forest room. Groves - Flash Syntax: GROVE FLASH While in your Grove, Flash will reveal the prescence of all players in your Grove, save for the Divinities. ((To be continued))